Harry's Cure
by I'm.Addicted.to.Fanfiction
Summary: Harry is depressed until he gets a letter from Gringotts telling him some astonishing news that he can hardly believe. Until he sees the manipulations himself, that is. This is my first story to ever attempt writing.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**

 **Harry is depressed until he gets a letter from Gringotts telling**

 **him some astonishing news that he can hardly believe.**

 **Until he sees the manipulations himself, that is.**

 _Chapter 1:_

Inside a small room on number four Privet Drive sleeps a boy of about fifteen years of age. He is extremely skinny, almost sickly so, with a mess of short black hair and deep sunken eyes that are now a dull, lifeless green and a scar the shape of lightning on his forehead. The boy, known as Harry, is currently sleeping on his bed, which is more of a cot than anything.

"Boy, make our breakfast!" A shrill voice yells.

Harry stirs from his sleep and reply's with a hoarse and raspy voice as if he hadn't had any to drink in days.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia."

He walks slowly down the stairs, careful not to make any noise as he knows his Uncle will only make his day harder than it is if he does. He makes it to the kitchen and heads toward the stove and refrigerator. A few minutes later he is cooking breakfast.

 _Thump-thump, thump-thump._

His overweight cousin, Dudley, is very large at about six foot and about the size of three grown men side by side, comes bounding down the stairs.. In comparison his father, Uncle Vernon, is short and stocky but just as big wide as his son. While the father-son duo are large, his Aunt is as skinny as a pole and even more so standing next to her husband and son.

As Harry sets the plates down on the table his Uncle starts to make comments.

"Not so clever now, Boy. Now that that criminal Godfather of yours is dead and rightfully so, that freak. As much as a freak in not more so that your good for-nothing parents of yours!" His Uncle snarls at him.

The boy stares at his Uncle with a mask of stone, but you could see the tightening around his eyes and fists to know that he was furious. Harry's eyes that were a dull green were now glowing an eerie green that screamed to run away, as he stares down his Uncle. His mask of stone is breaking into a mask of fury as he reaches his blowing point. The lights in the kitchen are flickering and the temperature drops that you could see you breath as you were breathing. All this is happening as his Uncle Vernon continues to rant and rave about his dead 'good for-nothing parents and godparent'. He had only known his Godfather two years after he escaped the magical Prison of Azkaban that is stationed on an island and is guarded by the feared dementors.

He had only known him for two years and now he's dead and it's his fault.

 **Authors note:**

 **This is my first time ever attempting to right a story and I am hoping to continue this piece of work. Constructed criticism would be greatly appreciated to help improve my writing.**

 **I am sorry if this does copy anothers idea and I hope to continue to get better as I write more. I also wish to apologize for such a short chapter and I hope to make them longer as I go.**

 **Disclaimers: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. Those belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **~ I' .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary**

 **Harry is depressed until he gets a letter from Gringotts telling**

 **him some astonishing news that he can hardly believe.**

 **Until he sees the manipulations himself, that is.**

 _ **Last Time:**_ _He had only known him for two years and now he's dead and it's his fault._

 _Chapter 2:_

Sirius Black was his name, his Godfather's that is. He was his only parental figure and a doorway to get to know about his parents from the grave. As he thinks about this an eagle owl comes to his window, hooting, drawing his attention. It has the Gringotts seal on the letter as he thinks as he lets the owl in. The owl hoots in anger at him and drinks from Hedwig's water bowl and then flies off. Harry is left staring at the window the owl just departed from for a few minutes before he remembered the letter in his hand. He opens it.

 _Dear Mr. H J Potter,_

 _We send our condolences for the death or you Godfather, Mr. Black._

 _His will reading will be on June 15_ _th_ _at eleven in the morning. As you_

 _are the main beneficiary we insist that you come to Gringotts two days_

 _earlier to settle some disputes and questions we have for your accounts,_

 _old and newly acquired. We hope to see you on the morning of June 15_ _th_

 _at eleven o'clock._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Ragnorak_

 _Potter Family Manager_

He looks up at the calender on the wall near his bed." So I have five days to prepare a trip to Diagon Alley without the Order finding out. I have a lot of work to do." He sighs. Just as he sits down to plan out his agenda for week a fiery ball appears in the room suddenly. "Fawkes?" He asks. Fawkes, the Headmaster's Phoenix holds out his talon for Harry, which he just notices has a rolled piece of parchment held in his claws, for him. As he unrolled, the letter he assumes, Fawkes bursts out in flames and disappears in a matter of seconds.

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _I beg of you not to go to the will reading of Mr. Black in Diagon Alley_

 _to insure your safety. Please, stay in your home on Privet Drive_

 _and don not leave for any reasons, until the Weasley's pick you up on August 20_ _th_ _to_

 _spend the last two weeks of summer at the Burrow._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

 _Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _etc.._

Harry stares at the letter for a few seconds and his face hardens as he reads it. No way in Bloody Hell am I going to skip out on the will reading, even if I don't want to go, or for that matter stay in this Hellhole of a prison he calls my 'home', who the hell does he think he is. He is NOT my guardian, all he is, is my headmaster who has his stupid Order members stationed around my 'home' like I am some prisoner to keep me from leaving the house. Harry thinks to himself.

Harry picks up a normal muggle notebook and pen and starts to make a list of things to get done before leaving for Gringotts. (1) Find a way to trick the order members. (2) Get a nice black muggle suit for will reading. (3) Decide the method of transportation to the Alley: Broom, Knight Bus, Taxi or Uncle?

 _June 14_ _th_

Harry is walking down the street in the shopping district of Surrey after making sure Dung was passed out in the bushes drunk covered by an invisibility cloak. The Dursley's left yesterday on a two week long trip to America. He is lucky he exchanged some of his galleons to a quite a bit of muggle money. He is currently looking for a nice black suit and maybe some decent clothes for a change instead of his overweight cousin's hand-me-downs. He is drawn to a store called Men's Warehouse. As he steps into the store he is immediately being questioned by one of the employees.

" Sir, may I help you with something?" Asks a women of about thirty with pulled back brown hair and stern dark blue eyes and a blue work suit on.

" Ah, yes please. You see, I have a will reading to attend to tomorrow and my mom ordered me to get myself to get a nice suit because I don't own one" Harry says with a sheepish grin as he rubs the back of his head. Praising his self for the quick thinking in his head.

" Alright, honey, please follow me and we'll find something for you" She says leading him towards the right side of the store that looks like dress shirts and jackets.

" We will start with the price range of how much you have?" The women asks. " I can spend about 500 dollars at my limit." He answers.

An hour later Harry is leaving the store with a black suit with a white dress shirt and black belt and a silver buckle and a green tie a shade darker than his eyes. I'm lucky I only spent 350 dollars with how much she wanted me to buy. He stops by another store to pick up some black dress shoes. While he is their he sees himself in a mirror and realizes just how bad he looks. Skinny as a stick and can almost see his rib cage. His eyes have black bags under them and his hair has gotten even messier and longer. " I need a good long hot shower and a haircut and then a nap later. For now how 'bout a haircut first." He says to himself.

Harry walks into the closet hair place called Great Clips. " Hello, How may I help you mister? Asks the women behind the desk." Hello, I was hoping to get a haircut, what times are available today? He asks. " Umm, I can give you a hair cut in about fifteen minutes, if you can wait?" She says looking at him. " Yeah, that's alright, thank you." Harry replies.

Thirty minutes later Harry is walking out of Great Clips with the sides of his hair cut short with the top a little longer and spikes upwards, showing off his lightning bolt scar. He figures that he doesn't really care what people say about him and just ignore the stares.

As he gets to the house of Privet Drive and opens the door. He heads upstairs and takes that long hot shower he was thinking about earlier. As he gets out and dressed into some new jeans and a green t-shirt he bought while getting dress shoes.

 _Ding-dong ding-dong_

The door bell rings. He grabs his Holly wand and walks down the stairs and opens the door. There standing out-side is Remus Lupin.

"Hello Harry, I think we need to have a long waiting heart to heart." He says looking at Harry with eyes full of sadness.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry, I hate shopping and I don't now how the European monetary system works. This is longer than my first chapter but I thinks it's a little boring. Hope you like it.**

 **Sorry I couldn't update sooner. I went on vacation for thanksgivings and forgot my journal that had my second chapter written in it.**

 **Disclaimers: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters and settings. Those belong to J.K. Rowlings**

 **~ I' .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary**

 **Harry is depressed until he gets a letter from Gringotts telling**

 **him some astonishing news that he can hardly believe.**

 **Until he sees the manipulations himself, that is** _ **.**_

 _ **Last time:**_ _The door bell rings. He grabs his Holly wand and walks down the stairs and opens the door. There standing out-side is Remus Lupin._

" _Hello Harry, I think we need to have a long waiting heart to heart." He says looking at Harry with eyes full of sadness._

 _Chapter 3:_

Remus and Harry walk down to the park on Magnolia Crescent. Him and Remus both take a seat on the swings. They sit there for awhile and just sit in awkward silence.

" What did you want to talk about, Professor?" Asks Harry.

" I'm not your Professor anymore, Harry, just call me Remus. And I came to ask how have you been since...since his death?" Remus asks in concern.

" As well as you can be expected, prof.. I mean Remus. I'm doing my best to grieve and try to get over my Godfather's death. I don't think I ever will, Remus, he was my only parental figure I've had in my life. No offense to you or anything." Harry says in a depressing manner with his head bent forward looking at the ground.

" No offense, I haven't exactly been there for you since the Department of Mysteries or even before then as you were growing up. So it's not offensive to not think of me as a parental figure in your life." Answers Remus.

" I came to talk to you today about two things. One, is how you were doing, which you have answered for me and thank you for answering me as it eases my mind that you are doing better than I last saw you. Two, is not on my own curiosity as it is. Is it true that you have left the comforts of your home and neighborhood and traveled?" Questions Remus.

" Well, I wouldn't call it _'comfort'_ and Yes, I have left this _fine_ establishment for a day to go sort out some personal matters if you must know." Was Harry's snarky remark.

" Well that explains why Dumbledore is going off his rocker. I really don't care what you do in your spare time personally, as long your not doing anything too bad and your not getting hurt, I'm good." Remus says.

" Why is Dumbledore going off his rocker?. Oh, wait that letter he sent me about staying inside the wards due to my safety and banned me form going to Sirius' will reading. Well to bad for old Dumbles. I went to go see the Goblins yesterday and they gave me some very interesting things to think over." Said Harry with a hint of anger in his voice.

" Wait, you went to see the goblins yesterday? Well, what did they tell you?" Remus asks hurridly.

" The Goblins revealed to me that most of my life has been orchestrated by the old goat. Like for instance I wasn't supposed to live with my 'Aunt and Uncle'. I was supposed to be given to Sirius, but if he couldn't I was going to go the Longbottoms and after that was Amelia Bones and, then finally my maternal grandparents if they were still alive. They would've put you down as well except for the werewolf laws banning you from taking care or adopting children that not your own. It specifically say never to give me to be left with the Dursleys." Says an angry Harry.

Remus was dumbfounded. He was standing there with his mouth agape and eyes bulging with a shocked expression on his face. " What... how? Asked Remus once he composed himself.

"Yeah, I was quite shocked myself. Oh, did you also know that I am very rich and I also apparently have a lordship. Harry continues his slight tirade.

"I knew James' family was well off, but not that rich. I am also pretty sure the Potter family didn't have a lordship." Says Remus.

" Yes, the Potter family was well off on its own, but with my mother, she made a lot of good investments and bought many stocks that have been booming in the muggle world and all that money has been just sitting their for years. As for the lordship, it seems as my mother's line isn't all muggle. She is from a long line of squibs, since the main line had died out she was the only living magical person in the Evans family to claim the Evergems Lordship." Says Harry.

" Did you just say that... that Lily belonged to the Evergems family?" Asked a faint looking Remus.

" Ah, yes, Remus I did." Answered Harry looking confused. " What, is there something special about the Evergems?

" YES, there is something special about the Evergems Family. The Evergems were renowned for their

runes and wards work as the two subjects work together well, but also for their secrecy on the matter. The Evergems are an Ancient House that dates back to the Romans at least. There is an old myth that they could walk through any sort of ward unharmed. That's what made them feared along with there protective nature over their kin. If you crossed an Evergems you'd be lucky to come out alive." Remus quickly whisper-shouted at Harry.

" Wow! Well, what happened to them?" Inquires Harry.

" I don't know, Harry, they disappeared about 300 years ago and haven't been seen or heard from since then." Says Remus.

Harry just stood there in shock 'till Remus continued speaking.

" Okay, we have lost track since our mini history lesson on your mothers family. Now where were we, ah yes, your parents will." Remus says looking expectantly at Harry.

 **Author's Note:**

 **I got the idea and permission for Lily's family, the Evergems, from Jerrway69's Passageways.**

 **I would highly recommend reading it. I love it and I am currently re-reading for a third time.**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

 **Disclaimers:**

 **I do not own any of the Harry Potter verse as it belongs solely to J.K. Rowling.**

 **~ I' .**


End file.
